


Peace and Love

by Devils_Open



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss is a kind mentor, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Who grooms his child soldiers....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Open/pseuds/Devils_Open
Summary: Maybe Snake was lenient about chastising Kaz over his behavior because if anyone was going to pop Paz’s cherry, it was going to be him.“Women are a complicated thing,” Snake said nonchalantly. “You’re better off keeping your head in matters you understand.”
Relationships: Chico/Paz Ortega Andrade, Implied Big boss/Chico
Kudos: 3





	Peace and Love

Snake was never big on reading. Kaz would bring him hard copies of novels by established men with names bigger than his own, and place them on a shelf in Snake’s office that he’d erected for the sole purpose of filling. He would pop in, straightening his ascot and smoothing back the pomade in his hair, grinning like he had a real bright idea and ask if Snake had gotten to any of them yet. 

Snake would shake his head, bite off the end of a cigar and kick his feet up on the desk. 

Kaz would push his chest out, ascot puffed and vibrant like a flustered quetzal’s breast. “Well, that’s what I lent them to you for,” he would say. 

Snake couldn’t find it in himself most days to combat Kazuhira’s insistent nature. He would look out of the porthole window, humming an “mhm,” but not to anyone in particular. 

Eventually, if he played his cards right, Kazuhira would leave, several books in his wake. 

He had never thought of a use for any of what Kazuhira ‘gifted’ to him, beyond casks of liqueur and Cuban cigars; ashtrays with the MSF skull shaved into the beveled walls had become a generous amenity. 

One evening, a muted knock against his door had him raising a brow, eye straying from the single window in his quarters wondering just when Kazuhira had ever started knocking. 

“Uhm, Snake? Can I come in?” 

Snake paused, teeth clenching around the cigar between his lips. He let it rest in the groove between his knuckles, exhaling. “Door’s open.” 

A moment passed, and Chico slowly entered. Snake watched as he did a full one-eighty the moment he passed the threshold, making sure to gently ease it shut, as if this base was unacquainted with the concept of slamming doors. He turned in the opposite direction, eyes lingering on the floor before finally mustering up the courage to look Snake in the eye. 

That’s something Snake admired about the kid— he was twelve years old but never shied away from addressing his fellow man directly. 

“Are you busy? I hope I’m not imp— interrupting.” 

Snake waved his cigar. 

“Can I sit with you, Snake?” 

“No one’s stopping you,” Snake said, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. “Knock yourself out.” 

He could see Chico quickly move to another chair beside Snake’s desk— the one Kaz often pulled up and leaned against, rambling about updating MSF’s playbook on local warfare— and habit had him turning in his own seat to keep his eye trained on Chico, never one to let a moving object out of his good eye. 

Chico climbed onto it, his oversized boots leaving flakes of dried mud all over the floor. He crossed his legs before quickly uncrossing them, mimicking Snake’s posture— lax but guarded. He let his feet dangle with both arms over his chest. 

Snake put one boot over the other on his desk, humming. “What’s on your mind,  _ hombre _ .” 

Chico huffed and looked down at his lap. “I’ve been thinking about Paz lately.” 

Snake raised one brow out of courtesy. “Is that so.”

“Yeah. I mean, she’s not like other girls. You see it too, right Snake? Not that I think she’s— you know… or that you’re…” he glanced downward, fiddling with the hem of his tattered shirt. “She seemed really happy today. And I couldn’t figure out why. She kept going on and on about Mister Miller and that instrument of his, but I don’t know what she really meant by that.” 

Snake pulled an ashtray towards him from across the desk, chuckling. “Heh, you’re a perceptive kid, Chico.” 

“So I was right then! She’s hiding something that has to do with Mister Miller.” Chico looked away, his brows meeting in a quizzical knot. “What does  _ he  _ have that I don’t,” he mumbled.

“Look, hombre,” Snake began. “Girls like Paz are going to get a hell of a lot more attention than most. That’s just the way it is.” 

“But…” Chico tilted his head far to one side. “But why, Snake? I just don’t get it,” he said despondently. 

Memories of dragging Kaz by his neck out of the sauna cross Snake’s mind. A million and one soldiers gossiping like school girls, hands cupped around one another’s ears talking about the x.o’s flirtatious ways— his wandering hands and pinching fingers. How every female soldier that didn’t have a tomboy personality couldn’t find a moment’s rest when he was around. 

Paz isn’t like those girls. She’s raw meat, supple to the touch. She doesn’t have the rugged heart of most of MSF’s women any more than she shares their prudish, stoic attitudes. She acts oblivious despite being well over the age of when she should’ve popped her cherry, and maybe Snake got lazy about chiding Kaz because if anyone’s going to take it then by god it’ll be him if not Snake himself—

“Women are a complicated thing,” Snake said nonchalantly. “You’re better off keeping your head in matters you understand.” 

Chico laughed, incredulous. “That almost makes it sound like  _ you  _ don’t even understand them.” 

“Heh, I gave up on that a long time ago.” 

The humour in Chico’s expression slipped away. “But… maybe if I understood how to talk to her, maybe then it wouldn’t be so hard to keep her from talking about  _ him.”  _

A grin pulled at Snake’s lips. “I know jealousy when I see it, Chico. Don’t tell me you’re really upset about this girl.” 

Chico’s face flushed a vibrant shade of red. “She’s— it’s not like that! I think Paz is really smart. She’s always talking about these things she calls ‘theories,’ like, things about men like you and Mister Galvez.” He kicked his dangling feet back and forth idly. “I like listening to her, but she doesn’t talk as much these days. It’s like something’s distracting her, or something.” 

“So then handle yourself the way she does. Start asking her about her studies and maybe she’ll spend more time with you.” 

“But I don’t know about any of that stuff!” His attention shifted to the bookshelf in Snake’s room and it’s ever-growing collection of frayed novels. “You have a lot of that ‘theory’ stuff that she talks about. Is… there anything on peace? Like… something that she would like?” 

Snake laughed, shaking his head. “Not anything that simple. That type of stuff would go right over your head.” 

“Nuh-uh.” 

Chico leapt off of his seat, his heavy combat boots hitting the floor with a loud thud. He pointed to a book on Snake’s desk that was being used to support a ceramic ashtray. 

“What’s that one? Would she like it? Could I give it to her if— if it’s something you think she’d like?” 

Snake pulled it out from beneath the ashtray and turned it in his hands. He passed it to Chico with a grunt. “Not sure that’s really your speed.” 

Chico scrutinized it for a moment, his thumb sliding over the worn, threaded spine. “Then teach me about it. I’m sure I could understand if someone explained it to me. Then I could use it on Paz.” 

“No,” Snake said, firmly but not hostile. “Not going to happen. I’m no tutor.” 

Chico gaped at him. Snake half expected an outburst, but Chico merely placed the book on his desk with a sunken expression, and looked down at his feet. 

“I only want to understand her better, Snake,” he said, voice unusually small. “You’re the  _ only one  _ I trust with this stuff.” 

Distantly, something had dawned on Snake. 

Slowly, he stood and walked some few paces to a cabinet, pulling out a drink. He poured himself a glass of something strong and turned to face Chico, leaning against the cabinet coolly, expression neutral. 

“I’m not going to teach you about ‘peace theory,’ Chico. You’re an  _ hombre _ , so you need to act like one.” 

Chico met him eagerly. “But how, Snake?”

Snake clicked his tongue. “Firstly, you can drop the idea that talk is gonna get you anywhere with a girl. It’s not about what you say, it’s about what you do. Women don’t like showmanship or grandstanding, real men don’t need any of that,” Snake said, knowing Kaz was a prime example of that statement being utter bullshit. “If you’re going to get under her skirt then you’re going to have to man-up. Be  _ el soldado  _ you want to be, stop letting her talk circles around you.” 

“Up her…” Chico glanced away, shifting from one foot to the other. “Paz’ skirt…” he said shyly, looking at everything but Snake. 

Snake stared him down, crossing his arms. “That is what you want, isn’t it?”

“I mean, I like her a lot.” 

“Then you’re going to have to show it the way a man would. Paz is sixteen, more than a woman at this point.” Snake gestured to Chico. “You’re only twelve. You need to act more mature than the girl you’re trying to snag or else she’ll find someone who can please her better than you ever could.” 

Chico cleared his throat, hastily nodding. “Ok, then… what do I have to do?” 

Snake grumbled. “What else? Take what you want. Don’t be subtle about it and don’t try beating around the bush. She either won’t take your hints or won’t know if you’re serious.” 

“How do I know that she’s… that she’s ready?” 

“It’s not about her.” Snake tossed back his glass, swallowing with a sigh and a lick of his lips. “Your actions are what matter and method is more than half of it.” He eyed Chico up and down. “You do know how to touch a woman, right?” 

“Uhm, well,” he looked at the door, and then back to Snake. “I’ve seen Amanda  _ con sus estúpidos novios _ , but they are all so grabby. I don’t like it. That’s what  _ soldados corruptos  _ do, when they pillage _. _ It doesn’t look right.” 

“Amanda didn’t have any complaints. She’s a woman, and a strong  _ comandante.  _ She can take care of herself and so can Paz.” 

“But I’ve never actually done any of that before.” 

Snake snorted. “Of course you haven’t. But you have some understanding, don’t you?” 

“I mean…” 

“Start by feeling her up and go from there. Women like Paz are still only the size of young girls, they like to feel appreciated, even if they’re no prize.” 

Chico paused, looking down at his feet. Snake tilted his head and watched him cross his legs while standing straight up, knees together, almost trembling. 

Snake rolled his eyes, suppressing another snort. “Maybe you should sit down, Chico.” 

Chico hurriedly nodded and climbed back into his chair, now scooted just a little further from Snake’s desk. 

“Listen, hombre,” Snake started, digging around in his cabinet for a new cigar. “I can tell you’re green but you’re no coward, that much has been clear to me since the beginning. You’ve got a warrior’s heart,” Snake said, waving the end of his cigar before lighting it. “There’s no reason to be afraid of something like this. It’s natural. You kids are too old to have not done it already by now as it is.” 

“She’s just so pretty, Snake.” 

“Mhm,” Snake hummed, reclining in his seat. “Squeamish too, though. Dense. Girls like her are meant to be handled with care.” He thought for a moment, idly exhaling. “ _ Appreciated _ , until they can’t stand it anymore.” 

Chico nodded again with a choked sound of agreement and repositioned in his seat. He crossed both legs and put his hands over his lap, face red, steadily losing composure. 

Snake himself made a quick noise of amusement. 

“I’ve noticed that she… she walks with her hands on her skirt, like the very edge of it. She pulls it down… kind of like she doesn’t want anyone to look.” 

“But you have, haven’t you?”

Chico rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes the wind blows it up and I can see a little of her leg, all the way up. But,” he paused, trying not to make a show of how he was pressing the ball of his palm into his crotch. “But she always makes this noise— like a squeak, like she’s embarrassed. And then she hides her face. I don’t like it when she hides like that, Snake.” 

“Wouldn’t be normal if you did. You’re a man, it’s only instinct.” 

“And then, sometimes— because she doesn’t like it when I touch her hair, I’ll wait until she’s not looking and lean in close, and…” Chico shook his head, huffing excitedly. “She smells  _ so _ good, Snake. Like flowers and soap, but not the kind we use. Like,  _ pretty _ soap.”

“Mhm,” Snake hummed coolly. 

“There was this one time me and her were messing around in the sand, and she spun around to chase me and fell— but I caught her. Her shirt was untucked when she got up and I could see… you know, all of her stomach, and… her chest…” Chico suddenly gasped, trembling too much to continue. 

Snake watched as Chico pressed his knees together, a low whine erupting from the back of his throat as he tried to catch his breath. Snake stifled a humored sound, watching him instead. 

Chico glanced down at his lap as the trembling subsided and then back to Snake, his breathing taking another full moment to even out. “I think… I have to go use the restroom. S-Sorry, Snake.” 

He hastily hopped off of his seat and stomped his way to the door, his legs moving in an awkward, stumbling gait. As he opened the door, he yelped, bumping into someone. 

“Chico? Hey,” Kaz said watching Chico ignore him and sprint down the hall without a word. 

Kaz walked inside and shut the door behind him. Snake eyed the stack of ink addled documents in his hand and sighed, taking another long pull from his cigar. 

“What on earth did he want?” 

Snake shrugged. “Just some reading material. Kid’s bored.” 

Kaz looked at the door for a prolonged moment and then back to Snake. “Huh. Weird kid.”

Snake snorted, replacing his ashtray on it’s rightful place atop Kaz’ gifted book. “Heh, not so sure about that. I’m starting to warm up to him.” 

Kaz hmphed, pulling up the chair Chico had been sitting in and gesturing wildly. “Well anyway, you won’t  _ believe _ these letters that came in the mail today,” Kaz began. 

Snake threw his head back, thinking he should probably consider keeping his door locked more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my cringe-worthy misuse of Spanish, Google translate is not a reliable source...


End file.
